


No, She's Definitely a Keeper (Jack Barakat)

by AMelancholySunshine



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, KROQ, Moment of Awe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMelancholySunshine/pseuds/AMelancholySunshine
Summary: While relaxing before All Time Low's first ever interview with KROQ, Jack realizes how awestruck he is by you, his girlfriend.Based on this photo:  https://mylovelyhopefullifetolive.tumblr.com/post/190627193396/no-shes-definitely-a-keeper-jack-barakat
Relationships: Jack Barakat/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Bandom Fanfiction





	No, She's Definitely a Keeper (Jack Barakat)

It's as if this situation were second nature to you. Even though that couldn't be further from the truth.

The way you animatedly and naturally engage in conversation with the rest of the band, crew members and significant others, as well as smoothly quip tidbits of your knowledge and humor.

It's a sight that has Jack wholly impressed, yet also proud in a middle school, puppy love, possessive kind of way. That is, " _you see (Y/N) over there? Yeah, well, she's my girlfriend. And guess, na, na na, you can't have her!"_

" _Yep_ ,” Jack thinks, as his lanky body slouches comfortably on KROQ's backstage couch, before All Time Low's first major interview with L. A’s best-known rock radio station, the soles of his boots propped up against the coffee table littered with bottles, cans, Sharpies’ and autographed posters, " _She's a keeper"_

" _No_ ,” he negates himself, the sound of your infectious laugh causing him to retire his phone on the leather cushion beside his and to snap his head in your direction. A position, incidentally, that sees his heart flutter at your aura of naturalness and the attitude of just being yourself, his eyes and mouth matching your behavior, twinkling and widening, respectively, but above all has him mentally stating, " _No, she's_ definitely _a keeper."_

**Author's Note:**

> Much like my previous Alex Gaskarth oneshot, this little piece of less than 300 words came to me on the spur of the moment and I actually really like it. That said, I also hope you enjoy it and always, please leave a kudos, a bookmark or a comment! They're always very much appreciated.


End file.
